Recordantte
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: El que semblava ser un dia com qualsevol altre a Kyoto de sobte dóna un inesperat gir de 180 graus. Què li ha passat a l'Aoshi? Què farà ara la Misao? Com acabarà tot? Pèssim summary gomen. AoshixMisao


Rurouni Kenshin i tots els seus personatges pertanyen a Nobuhiro Watsuki i a Shueisha.  
—Diàlegs  
—_"Pensaments"_

**RECORDANT-TE**

**By Natsumi Niikura****  
Capítol 01. - Dubtes i llàgrimes, jo no et tinc por**

Un de tants altres dies a Kyoto, es començava a fer de dia, els primers raigs de sol entraven per la finestra, al futó un jove d'ulls blaus es despertava. Portava nits sense dormir bé, se sentia inquiet, en vista que no seria capaç de tornar a adormir-se va decidir aixecar-se i anar abans de l'habitual al temple, potser allà trobaria una part de la calma que havia perdut o bé li entraria la son i podria fer una clapada.

Immers en els seus propis pensaments es va aixecar, es va rentar i es va preparar, fent-ho tot per inèrcia amb moviments mecànics sense parar-li atenció a res, només ho feia. Una vegada estava llest es va dirigir a la cuina amb l'esperança de trobar alguna cosa per esmorzar i així aguantar fins que la Misao li portés el seu te i alguna mossada com sempre feia.

En obrir la porta de la cuina els seus ulls van topar amb una imatge que li va fer estremir-se, allà adormida recolzada sobre la taula de servei estava la Misao envoltada d'estris de cuina, pel que semblava s'havia passat la nit preparant alguna cosa, potser algun plat nou que incloure al menú de l'Aoiya, la veritat és que aquesta petita tenia un gran talent cuinant, els dies en què la Misao cuinava l'Aoiya s'omplia, fins i tot calia fer cua, de vegades de més d'una hora, això era una cosa que a l'Aoshi el sorprenia. En algunes ocasions se sentia una mica gelós i recordava amb nostàlgia quan la Misao era petita i es va entossudir a aprendre a cuinar per fer feliç aquest home amb qui deia que es casaria algun dia, i tot sigui dit, home que l'Aoshi volia conèixer, interrogar i si era necessari torturar. Al principi la idea li va semblar molt divertida, estava segur que acabaria tornant boixos als que en aquell temps s'encarregaven del restaurant, però el dia en què va aparèixer amb uns onigiri va desitjar que aparegués en Hannya o qualsevol altre que provés allò que li oferia la seva petita protegida... encara que no va haver altre remei que tastar-lo, no volia que s'entristís, però llavors va quedar impressionat, l'aspecte no era gaire bo però la veritat és que era deliciós, en aquell moment va saber que el menjar que preparés la Misao seria el seu favorit sense cap dubte.

—Misao...— va xiuxiuejar l'Aoshi posant una mà sobre l'espatlla de la noia.

—Mmmh... bon dia Aoshi-sama... ja és de dia?— la noia lluitava per mantenir els seus verds ulls oberts.

—Ves te'n al llit— l'Aoshi es va posar a buscar alguna cosa que menjar sense parar atenció a la jove que li mirava estranyada— si dorms en un lloc com aquest acabaràs refredant-te...

—Aoshi-sama...

--Què passa?— es va girar a mirar-la topant amb aquesta mirada curiosa, sabia que ara li tocaria sofrir un interrogatori, la coneixia bé— ... digues-me.

—Què està buscant? Y… Què fa aixecat tan aviat? encara s'està fent de dia... Li ha ocorregut alguna cosa? Aquest estúpid policia corrupte li ha encarregat una nova missió? O...— es va callar de cop en veure que l'Aoshi aixecava una cella davant d'aquella allau de preguntes, estava parlant més del compte— _"__Misao__ ets ximple! I si li deixes temps per contestar!? Ximple, __burra!"_— va abaixar el cap— Disculpim...

Si la Misao li hagués continuat mirant hagués vist el dolç somriure que es va dibuixar al rostre de l'Aoshi, realment no havia canviat res, la seva curiositat no tenia limitis i això li agradava molt, finalment es va decidir a contestar els seus dubtes.

—Busco una cosa que menjar, no podia dormir, no m'ocorre res ni he de treballar per en Saito.

—Continua sense dormir bé? Porta una setmana així...— No és que li hagués estat espiant, però en dormir a l'habitació del costat l'escoltava aixecar-se a meitat de la nit i això que l'Aoshi era molt silenciós com el bon ninja que era.

—...— no podia contestar-li, sabia que la següent pregunta seria "per què no pot dormir, Aoshi-sama?" i per a aquesta no tenia resposta— Misao... estaré al temple.

—¡Li portaré el seu esmorzar allà! No es preocupi, no trigaré gaire— un enorme somriure es va formar al seu rostre mentre observava al seu estimat sortir per la porta en direcció al temple.

—_"Sembla que avui farà un bon dia, l'estiu s'apropa"_— es va aturar un instant per observar el paisatge— _"potser ja és hora de reprendre la meva vida oi, __Hannya?"_— es va somriure a si mateix, en Hannya i la Misao eren els únics amb els quals l'Aoshi parlava deixant de banda la seva actitud calculadora, els únics que deixava apropar-se sense, però amb en Hannya mort només li quedava la seva petita Misao— _"avui aniré a visitar-vos, amics"_

Va seguir caminat ja no li faltava gaire per arribar al temple, de sobte un calfred va recórrer la seva esquena i una sobtada inquietud el va atrapar, tenia un mal pressentiment, es va quedar parat a meitat del camí amb la mirada perduda en algun punt llunyà de l'horitzó. Es va quedar allà aturat perdent tota noció del temps fins que una veueta li va tornar a la realitat.

—Aoshi-sama... es troba bé?— la Misao el mirava amb cara de preocupació, portava una safata amb el seu esmorzar.

—Què és?— li va demanar mentre assenyalava la safata.

—Mmmh... arròs, peix, daikon oroshi, kiriboshidaikon i misoshiru— Misoshiru! Per Kami el tornava boig el misoshiru que preparava la Misao. En un rampell li va treure de les mans la safata a la Misao que es va quedar completament desconcertada— eehh...

—Jo la portaré— es va fer mitja volta continuant el seu camí cap al temple, en adonar-se que ella no el seguia es va detenir i sense girar-se— torna a l'Aoiya.

—_"Kami__! Tant li molesta la meva companyia?"_— es va girar capbaixa però la veu de l'Aoshi la va fer detenir-se.

—Porta alguna cosa per a tu, podríem esmorzar junts— el cor de la ninja va saltar en escoltar-lo, esmorzar junts potser somiava?

—Ha... haiiiiiiiiiiiii!— i amb un enorme somriure es va anar tot corrent a l'Aoiya, ell l'observà allunyar-se.

—_"No canviarà mai, encara que... està bé així, aquesta és la seva forma de ser"_— va entrar a la sala de meditació, allà on passava llargues hores, es va asseure al mateix lloc de sempre posant la safata amb l'esmorzar que havia preparat la Misao davant, esperant que ella arribés— _"Continuaré lluitant per protegir-la, que mai no s'esborri aquest somriure ni perdi la seva alegria. Per que ella és el tresor de l'__Oniwabanshu__. No sé per quin motiu però avui em ve de gust tenir-la a prop, sentir-la al meu costat."_— De nou la veu de la Misao interromp els seus pensaments, l'única capaç de treure'l de la seva meditació o de les seves cavil·lacions.

—Encara no ha començat? Se li refredarà l'esmorzar. Per Kami!

—Misao, mengem— aquest to de veu... li estava manant a callar i donant-li a entendre que era per educació, que l'esperava, la Misao sabia llegir en els tons de veu, els gestos i les mirades de l'Aoshi, no necessitava més d'una paraula per saber el que ell volia dir-li, igual com no en necessitava més que veure un petit canvi en la seva mirada per saber com se sentia.

—Avui... tinc torn de cuina així que li portaré el te més aviat de l'habitual, encara que no crec que pugui portar-li el de la tarda, si vol puc demanar a l'Omasu o a l'Okon que se'l portin, de totes maneres intentaré portar-lo jo mateixa. Últimament s'omple més de l'habitual, hi ha tanta feina que no hi ha temps ni per asseure's dos minuts no es pot parar ni un segon! Potser no els donen menjar a les seves cases?— va abaixar el cap amb gest de resignació, hi havia tanta feina que gairebé no li quedava temps per veure al seu Aoshi-sama— Encara que això és bo per al negoci, no?

—Només s'omple quan cuines tu— no era la seva intenció però el seu to de veu va sonar molest— Aquesta tarda no en prendré de te, tinc una cosa per fer.

—_"L'he fet enfadar però... què he dit? Mmm..."_— el mirava confusa— Aoshi-sama, ho sento...

—… Perquè demanes perdó?— ara era ell el que estava confós.

—Està enfadat, encara que no sé que he fet... ho sento, sé que acostumo a parlar més del compte jejejeje, sóc un desastre p...— un dels dits de l'Aoshi es va posar als seus llavis fent-la callar i enrojolar-se.

—No estic enfadat.

—Que bé— un ampli somriure es va dibuixar al seu rostre, es va fixar que ell ja havia pres el seu Misoshiru, sabia el molt que li agradava, va agafar el seu bol— Aoshi-sama vol el meu Misoshiru? Jo no el prendré.

Ell va assentir, una lleu brillantor va aparèixer als seus ulls, hagués passat desapercebut per a qualsevol, però no per ella, aquestes petites coses li feien tan feliç que recuperava totes les forces per seguir amb la seva determinació de fer-lo somriure. Com estimava aquest home!

Van seguir allà una hora més ella parlant sense parar de tot i de res alhora, i ell observant-la furtivament assentint al que deia i somrient interiorment, se sentia molt còmode amb ella i les seves preocupacions desapareixien, la seva ànima estava en pau.

La resta del dia va passar sense incidents, a mig matí la Misao li havia portat el te juntament amb alguna cosa per menjar, al migdia va anar a l'Aoiya on ella s'havia encarregat d'apartar-li una ració i d'emportar-se-la a la seva habitació. Després d'això va marxar en direcció al mausoleu que junts havien aixecat per als seus amics caiguts.

—Hola amics... llarg temps sense venir a veure-us, us dec una disculpa. Tot segueix igual, l'Okina-san continua perseguint jovenetes, l'Omasu-san, l'Okon-san, en Kuro-san i en Shiro-san treballant i Misao... bé, com sempre, ja la coneixeu— encara que sembli impossible l'Aoshi parlava i molt, encara que només davant de la tomba dels seus homes, es podria dir que meditava en veu alta— Hannya, me n'aniria bé que fossis aquí... i parlar amb tu sobre una cosa...

El vent va canviar de direcció, anunciant tempesta, però l'Aoshi estava tan absort en el seu soliloqui que no ho va notar. Escoltava l'aigua del riu fluir mentre continuava parlant.

—Fa un temps que sento alguna cosa, un sentiment que desconec o potser... és que em fa por conèixer-lo. Hi ha coses que estan vedades per a mi, coses a les que no tinc dret, les meves mans estan tacades de sang, no vull embrotar-la...necesito un senyal per saber que fer...— les primeres gotes van començar a caure primer tímidament convertint-se ràpidament en una forta tempesta— En sembla que hauré de tornar un altre dia, sayonara amics...

La visibilitat era pràcticament nul·la, fins al punt que no podia veure on posava els peus, va trepitjar en fals i va caure per un precipici, quedant inconscient i mal ferit.

A l'Aoiya es va sentir el terrabastall dels plats en trencar-se, en Shiro va entrar com un remolí en la cuina veient a la Misao, li havien caigut els plats, anava a girar-se sense donar-li més importància, a qui no se li ha trencat mai un plat? Però llavors va veure el rostre terroritzat de la noia.

—Misao, Misao! Quina et pasa?— la sacsejava preocupat.

—Shi... Shiro... a... a l'Aoshi-sama... li ha passat alguna cosa...— els seus ulls es van començar a omplir de llàgrimes— Si... si us plau... hem de... trobar-lo... Shiro!

—Està bé, està bé, calmat!— en aquell moment en Kuro entrava per la porta també alarmat pel soroll dels plats— Kuro sortirem. Encarregueu-vos de la cuina— en Kuro va assentir i sense perdre més temps ell i la Misao corrien desesperadament per Kyoto a la recerca de l'Aoshi, els pressentiments de la Misao sobre l'Aoshi solien ser encertats per això en Shiro no va dubtar d'ajudar-la.

—Per aquí! Segurament ha anat a veure a en Hannya— van borejar el temple, passant per l'abrupte bosc— comte amb la roca.

—Estàs segura? L'Aoshi-san... és Oni com anava a quedar-se... al... al bosc amb la que està caient...— en Shiro tenia raó, però, ella sabia on anava.

La Misao es va aturar de cop davant el barranc examinant cada centímetre fins que els seus ulls van topar amb el cos ferit de seu estimat, es va emportar les mans a la boca ofegant un crit. En Shiro va arribar fins a ella posant una mà a la seva espatlla tractant de calmar-la.

—Baixem a buscar-lo, estarà bé, ja ho veuràs— va tractar de sonar el més convincent i tranquil·litzador possible, encara que dubtava que estigués bé, la caiguda semblava haver estat massa aparatosa.

Sense creuar una paraula més ambdós van descendir per l'escarpada paret de pedra fins a arribar a on l'Aoshi era, van comprovar les seves ferides, cap d'elles no era profunda ni semblava tenir res trencat, no obstant això tenia un bon cop al cap.

—Aoshi-sama... desperti...— les llàgrimes començaven a brollar dels seus ulls sense control— si us plau... obri els ulls... onegai...

—Tingues el cap fred, aquesta no és l'actitud d'una Okashira— en Shiro es va carregar el cos inconscient de l'Aoshi a l'esquena— puja primer, hauràs d'ajudar-me— la Misao només va assentir i va fer el que en Shiro li havia demanat.

La travessia cap a l'Aoiya va ser una mica complicada ja que al terreny abrupte calia sumar-li el relliscós fang que s'havia format amb la tempesta i la poca visibilitat que hi havia.

Van entrar per la porta posterior per no alarmar els clients que continuaven menjant o prenent el te, la Misao va córrer a avisar l'Okina que era al despatx revisant alguns papers de comptes.

—Jiya...— l'Okina va aixecar la vista i la va veure allà parada xopa i tremolant amb els seus ulls plorosos

—Àngel meu! Que t'ha passat?— era evident que estava preocupat per ella, però no hi havia temps per a això— Què...?

—Prou Jiya... l'A... l'Aoshi-sama... està ferit, necessitem un metge... va caure per... per un barranc és... està incons... inconscient i...— no va poder més i va trencar a plorar desconsolada.

—Va petita meva, calma— la va abraçar amb força— vaig a demanar-li a l'Omasu que vagi a buscar el doctor, l'Aoshi és fort, es posarà bé.

—S... si... ajudaré a en Shiro a... rentar-li i... canviar-li...— l'Okina la va veure marxar-se molt preocupat per ella.

Una estona després l'Omasu va portar al metge que va examinar a l'Aoshi, els va explicar que tenia una forta contusió al cap i que quan es despertés podria no ser l'Aoshi que ells coneixien, que era possible que no els recordés o que en el pitjor dels casos que no tornés a despertar-se. Amb cada paraula el cor de la Misao s'anava trencant i la preocupació creixia entre els Oni.

Tres dies van passar sense cap canvi, la Misao no es movia d'el costat del seu estimat, fins i tot després que el cansament fes efecte en ella. L'Aoiya estava tancat pel que mentre la Misao es cuidava de l'Aoshi la resta dels oni se la cuidaven a ella.

—Misao-chan t'he portat un te— l'Omasu la mirava des de la porta.

—Gràcies...

—Vine, pren-lo amb nosaltres, ens quedarem aquí, davant la porta

—Si dic que si em deixareu tranquil·la?

—... només fins a l'hora del sopar— com a resposta només va sospirar i es va asseure amb ells, mirant cap a l'interior de l'habitació.

—Començàvem a creure que formaves part de la decoració— va dir en Shiro irònicament.

—Un ornament humà!— es va riure en Kuro.

—Deixeu de dir bestieses! Misao no els facis cas...— l'Okon va sortir en la seva defensa— perquè no aprofites que som tots aquí i et dónes un bon bany, eh?

—Encara s'adormiria a la tina i se'ns ofegaria jajajaja ouch!— en Shiro va ser silenciat per un cop de puny de l'Okon.

En aquell moment l'Aoshi va obrir els seus ulls sobtadament, laMisao es va aixecar d'un salt per apropar-se a ell, però una kodachi al seu coll li va fer aturar-se, l'Aoshi la mirava fixament amb els ulls freds d'un assassí que no sent compassió per la seva victima, tots els miraven horroritzats, petrificats per la por a què ell la matés. Però la Misao només el va mirar i va somriure amb dolçor.

—De res no li servirà mirar-me així, jo no li tinc por, Aoshi-sama...— va estendre les seves mans subjectant entre elles la de l'Aoshi i lentament li va arrabassar la kodachi que encara l'amenaçava i deixant-la en un costat— Qué bé que ja s'hagi despertat— dient això li va abraçar per a sorpresa d'ell.

—Aoshi? Qui ets i... on sóc?— estava completament desubicat i sense adonar-se va correspondre a la càlida abraçada de la ninja— _"què està passant?"_

**CONTINUARÀ**

**Notes de la autora:**

Espero que us hagi agradat aquest primer capítol, tant aviat com pugui pujaré el següent. Petons.

**VOCABULARI:**

**Daikon****oroshi****:** nap ratllat  
**Kiriboshidaikon****:** nap sec i algunes verdures més com la pastanaga  
**Misoshiru****:** sopa de soja  
**Onegai****:** si us plau  
**Onigiri****:** boles d'arròs


End file.
